Remote services are becoming an increasingly important part of customer IT systems. By using remote services, customers may be able to reduce costs, limit internal complexity, and provide scalability for their applications. Various customer applications may utilize dynamically-provisioned virtual computing resources, online storage services, cryptography services, key management services, and log services. Many customer applications process business-sensitive information and therefore many customers wish to closely monitor the operation of any remote services on which their critical applications rely. One way that the operation of the customer application may be monitored is via the analysis of log files. If the log files themselves are maintained by a remote service, the customer may have difficulty ensuring that the logs have not been tampered with or corrupted.